deadbeatclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Song (Elton John and Bernie Taupin)
"Your Song" is a song composed and performed by English musician Elton John with lyrics by his longtime collaborator, Bernie Taupin. It originally appeared on John's eponymous second studio album (1970). The song was recorded at Trident Studios in London in January 1970 and released in the United States in October 1970 as the B-side to "Take Me to the Pilot". Both songs received airplay, but "Your Song" was preferred by disc jockeys and replaced "Take Me to the Pilot" as the A-side, eventually making it to number eight on the Billboard chart. The song also peaked at number seven on the UK Singles Chart, as well as charting in the top 10 in several other countries. In 1998, "Your Song" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame.[3] In 2004 the song was placed at number 137 on Rolling Stone's list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time", as well as in its 2010 list. A demo version was included in John's 1990 box set album To Be Continued.[4] The song has been covered by a number of artists, including Ellie Goulding, whose version reached number two on the UK Singles Chart in late 2010, and Lady Gaga. The song was also covered by Ewan McGregor in the 2001 musical film Moulin Rouge!, Taron Egerton in the 2019 film ''Rocketman, ''Starlord in 2019 in his living room for Annie Cat, and Annie Cat for Starlord in response in the same year. Lyrics It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I Don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live If I was a sculptor, but then again no Or a man(girl) who makes potions in a traveling show Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do My gift is my song And this one's for you And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind While I wrote this song It's for people like you that Keep it turned on So excuse me forgetting But these things I do You see I've forgotten If they're green/brown or they're blue Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but Now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world Trivia * When Starlord sings this song, Annie Cat cries * When Annie Cat sings this song, Starlord cries Category:Songs